Season 5
|episodes=22 |premiere=Arrival |finale=Vessel |previous=Season 4 |next=Season 6 |previous2= Season 4 |next2= Season 6 }}The fifth season of Smallville began airing on September 29, 2005 and concluded its initial airing on May 11, 2006, with 22 episodes, marking the final season that aired on The WB. Summary Having arrived in the Arctic with no knowledge of what to do next, lets the do all the work. With the newly formed , Clark begins the task of fulfilling his true destiny and stopping the coming evil with the help of Jor-El. Two disciples of come to in search of Kal-El. 's mysterious disappearing act in the caves, and reappearance in a hospital in the Yukon, has growing ever suspicious of Clark and . Clark meets one of his college professors, Professor Fine, who has a few secrets of his own. and stop by , and Chloe gets a job at the , starting at the bottom. Clark becomes , allowing he and to take the next step in their relationship. and Lex both run for State Senator. Clark moves increasingly closer to the man he will one day become, and a surprising death strikes Smallville. Opening Credits The opening credits for each episode include the following: Recurring Characters The following Recurring Characters appear in more than one episode this season: * Brainiac (8) * Shelby (8) * Jor-El's AI (4) * Nancy Adams (3) * Lillian Luthor (2) * Griff (2) * Lex's Campaign Adviser (2) Episode List: 2005–2006 * Arrival - Ep. 501 (#89 in total): is transported to the North Pole after he unites the in the . The arrive in their . helps the after their home is badly damaged by the . Jor-El strips of , after his disobedience to continue his training. * Mortal - Ep. 502 (#90 in total): is left free to pursue a "normal" life. But when those closest to him are taken hostage to force him to recover a serum from 's , Clark and must save the day without his superhuman abilities. Lex and Clark's friendship abruptly comes to an end. *Hidden - Ep. 503 (#91 in total): Gabriel, a former student, hacks into missile codes and prepares to eliminate krypto-mutants in once and for all. A powerless Clark confronts him and is shot, and only Jor-El can save him. * Aqua - Ep. 504 (#92 in total): hits her head while diving and is saved by a mysterious swimmer, Arthur Curry, who wants to break into the Marine Center to destroy a weapon that could destroy all the marine life. When he is captured, saves him and helps to ruin the deal has been brokering. Clark finally finds himself unable to trust Lex. * Thirst - Ep. 505 (#93 in total): decides to enroll at Metropolis University at the last minute and is forced to join a sorority to find housing at such a late date. applies for an internship at the and writes a story about Lana's new mysterious sorority sisters and their leader, Buffy Sanders. reveals his evil side and superhuman powers when he kills Lex's bodyguard. * Exposed - Ep. 506 (#94 in total): Jack Jennings, an incumbent State Senator, comes to to visit his old friend . However, after a young stripper turns up dead, it is revealed that she was Jennings' mistress, which makes him the prime suspect. Searching for answers, , , and launch an investigation, but Lois is kidnapped by the murderer. * Splinter - Ep. 507 (#95 in total): is exposed to a new to kind of , , causing him to have paranoid delusions about those around him. The silver kryptonite makes him believe that is going to reveal his secret, is scheming against him with , and and are having a secret relationship. Chloe and the Kents frantically search for a cure, but it is Professor Fine who comes to Clark's rescue. * Solitude - Ep. 508 (#96 in total): When comes down with a strange disease, Professor Fine convinces that Jor-El is responsible and that the must be destroyed to save her life. However, Professor Fine has an ulterior motive which comes to fruition when they arrive. * Lexmas - Ep. 509 (#97 in total): considers whether to turn an operative loose to obtain or fake damaging information against to upset his Senatorial race. But when Lex is shot, he falls into a coma and is visited by the ghost of his mother, who shows him what his life could be like if he frees himself from his father. Meanwhile, helps deliver Christmas presents. * Fanatic - Ep. 510 (#98 in total): The Senatorial race between and heats up when Jonathan receives an anonymous threat warning him to drop out of the election. * Lockdown - Ep. 511 (#99 in total): and are at the mercy of a deranged deputy who plans to keep them captive until Lex reveals the location of the spaceship. Meanwhile, the can't see eye-to-eye on campaign financing. * Reckoning - Ep. 512 (#100 in total): and learn the results of the senatorial election. makes a fateful decision to reveal to , but Jor-El's prediction that Clark will lose a loved one forever comes to pass. * Vengeance - Ep. 513 (#101 in total): and discover that the new reporter at the -- a bespectacled, bumbling woman named Andrea Rojas -- is actually a masked avenger who fights crime at night. Meanwhile, Clark's bottled-up grief threatens to get the best of him. * Tomb - Ep. 514 (#102 in total): seemingly attempts suicide, but she denies this and insists she saw a ghost. and try to transfer her to , but Clark breaks her out of the hospital first. When they find the body of a young girl in the walls of the , a mysterious amulet on the body transfers the girl's spirit into Chloe. Under her possession, she tries to extract revenge on her murderer. * Cyborg - Ep. 515 (in #103): A sympathetic doctor releases a half-human/half-machine subject named Victor Stone who was being held captive and experimented on by . While making his escape, Victor is struck by 's car. After watching him walk away without a scratch, Lana calls to investigate. Clark befriends Victor and promises to help him find his girlfriend, but traps Victor and takes him back to LuthorCorp. * Hypnotic - Ep. 516 (#104 in total): discovers that is in Honduras and sets out to confront him. Clark meets a beautiful seductress named Simone who uses a magical charm to make people succumb to her every wish. An enchanted Clark reveals to Simone, who seizes the opportunity and demands that Clark kill Lex. * Void - Ep. 517 (#105 in total): Still distraught over her break-up with , experiments with a dangerous serum that allows her to flat-line and see her deceased parents again. A worried Clark rushes to save Lana from hurting herself, but ends up being injected. When Clark flat-lines, he is able to talk to his recently deceased father, who warns him that knows his secret. Meanwhile, Lionel continues to get closer to . * Fragile - Ep. 518 (#106 in total): and take in a little girl, Maddie, after her foster mother is killed. However, it is discovered that Maddie has the power to shatter glass and she becomes the prime suspect. Meanwhile, suspects that and are becoming more than friends. * Mercy - Ep. 519 (#107 in total): and are caught in a dangerous cat-and-mouse game by a vindictive former employee, and must save Martha, but risk confirming his powers to Lionel in the process. * Fade - Ep. 520 (#108 in total): saves the life of a stranger named Graham, who vows to repay Clark for his kindness. Unfortunately, Graham is a hit man with the ability to cloak himself, and he decides killing would be the best gift he could give Clark. Meanwhile, Clark confronts about her relationship with Lex. * Oracle - Ep. 521 (#109 in total): is stunned when he sees his father’s ghost, but becomes even more confused after Jonathan tells him he must kill . Meanwhile, develops a vaccine for Fine’s deadly virus, but Fine intervenes and injects him with the vaccine, which causes a shocking reaction in Lex. * Vessel - Ep. 522 (#110 in total): When refuses be the vessel to free , unleashes a computer virus that throws the world's major cities in chaos. Jor-El and instruct Clark to defeat Zod's vessel, even if it means killing . Clark, trying to avoid killing his former friend, tries to obliterate Fine. Instead, he opens the portal for Zod to inhabit Lex while simultaneously getting caught in the Phantom Zone. Notes # Krist''in Kreuk's name is misspelled in the opening credits on the original airing of Season 5's premiere "Arrival". It was fixed for subsequent episodes and repeats. # Completely new opening credits were used from Season 5 onwards. #''Smallville's versions of comics characters , , The Angel of Vengeance, , and Brainiac/Milton Fine are introduced. #Brainiac is a recurring villain throughout the season, appearing in "Arrival", "Aqua", "Thirst", "Splinter", "Solitude", "Hypnotic", "Oracle" and "Vessel". #Andrea is the first guest hero on to use an alter ego whereas Impulse, Aquaman and Cyborg were introduced as super powered civilians. #Clark forms the Fortress of Solitude in this season. #This season sees the end of the friendship between and . #This is the last season to feature regular appearances from Sheriff Nancy Adams. #This is the last year featuring Jonathan Kent as a series regular. #This season marks the third time that lost his powers. The first was "Leech" and the second was "Asylum". #A new type of kryptonite was introduced this season, known as silver (although it was created by Brainiac). This is the fifth new type of kryptonite to be introduced after , , , and . #This is the first season to feature any living Kryptonians other than Clark. #At the start of the season, and started a Clark and Lana relationship together, after 4 years of skirting around their feelings for each other. However, by the end of the season, Lana was in a relationship with . #This season marks the show's 100th episode. #This season's main characters were the characters that appeared in the most amount of episodes throughout the series and possibly the most important and central characters in the series. #Brainiac is the main antagonist, making this the second season not to have the main antagonist as a main character. #This season marks the beginning of a new chapter in the Smallville series most notably known as Clark's Training Begins and Lex's Descension to Darkness. It is somewhat proven when Jor-El says to Clark in "Arrival", "You have traveled far. One journey has ended. A new journey is about to begin. Welcome home, my son." Category:Seasons Category:Smallville Seasons